


Retreating Figures

by istanraven



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: “Oh! Alright, see you crazy kids later! Chao!” the sound of the bells on the door rung, signaling his escape. It was silent, the only sound coming from their slowing breaths. Bruce prayed that she couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.Neither moved.Neither wanted to.





	Retreating Figures

“Still dont need my help, Bruce?”

“Selina.” He breathed, a small smile making its way onto his face.

“Selina, huh?” Jerome said, looking between them slowly as if he were realizing something. “Well isn’t that a nice name.”

Bruce heard the sound of a gun cocking and his breathing stopped for a moment. She was going to shoot him, she was going to shoot Jerome.

“Selina.” He said, the smile now completely dropped from his face. He was pleading with her, trying to tell her without words, just by saying her name, that he needed her not to do this.  
Before he could say anything Jerome held up a hand silencing him, “No, no, no.” He paused, watching Selina with her arm held up, gun aimed right at him. “She’s not that kind of girl.” He said slowly, Bruce could practically hear his smile widening.

Bruce knew that was the last thing Jerome should have said, and it might be the last thing he would ever say, because a second passed and he saw the sheer look of determination and anger flash across her face. There was now a fire burning in her eyes and Bruce felt a chill run through his entire body. He knew Selina, he knew who she was, but in this moment he saw someone else inside of her, just barely brimming at the surface. That was who smiled with a smile completely devoid of any empathy. She was going to shoot to kill. 

“Wrong answer, freak.”

Jerome quickly lifted up a finger, “Oh, that’s funny ‘cuz-”

Everything after that was a blur, Jerome threw himself behind the wall next to the door as Selina started firing shots. Bruce sprinted towards her, grabbing her wrist with the gun trying to aim it away from Jerome. She struggled against him, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp until her leg slipped under her, bringing them both down to the diner floor. Their breaths were heavy, echoing across the walls of the room and Bruce quickly realized the position they were in, how close he was to her. He was looking down at her now, his gaze meeting her wild eyes. The light coming in through the window illuminated them, turning them into an even brighter green, they were practically glowing. Her hair rested around her head and with the light from the wind it looked as if her curls were catching fire. Bruce knew in that moment that he would never know a woman more beautiful than Selina Kyle. 

In a trance he barely heard Jerome, “Oh! Alright, see you crazy kids later! Chao!” the sound of the bells on the door rung, signaling his escape. It was silent, the only sound coming from their slowing breaths. Bruce prayed that she couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.

Neither moved.

Neither wanted to.

Her eyes flickered down to his lips then slowly dragged back up to meet his gaze, they felt as if they burned his skin, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. The fire in her eyes had died down, but a different sort of fire had replaced them. This fire igniting something deep inside of him. Without another second of hesitation, without even processing what he was doing, is if it were out of pure instinct, he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. 

He felt one of her gloved hands brush against the side of his cheek before winding around his neck and pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. He lifted one of his hands to lightly tangle his fingers into her hair, angling her head for an easier access. He pressed his lips against the soft skin on her neck, eliciting the small gasp of surprise from her mouth, along with the feeling of her fingers brushing against the back of his neck before she reached up, gripping his hair. 

Everywhere she touched felt like a fire was spreading further and further across his body, burning straight to his entity. 

He’d never felt more alive.

Before he could even process what had happened, Selina had shoved against his shoulder, pushing him down to the ground. She looked down at him, her hair hanging down, lightly brushing against Bruce’s cheek. He watched as her gaze flitted down to his lips before settling on his eyes. She leaned closer before she froze, her lips barely brushing against his. His eyebrows drawn together, before searching her face for a reason why she was hesitating. That’s when he saw her arm reach up, grabbing something behind his head before she quickly stood up. 

“You should’ve let me shoot him.” She said. Bruce quickly grabbed onto one of the seats, pulling himself up. It took him a moment before he saw the new addition to her belt, the gun she’d almost killed Jerome with. “This would’ve been over by now.” 

He watched as she finally decided to look back up at him, looking into her eyes he felt a chill run down his spin, the fire burning inside of him before had become extinguished.  
He’d never felt more exhausted. It had been years since he’d met her in the hall of the Wayne Manor and he still felt that he was the one helplessly in love with her, while she could care less. She’d let him in, let him see a glimpse, let him really see inside of her walls, before she would immediately shut down. Then he’d watch her walk away, watch her leave him. No matter how many times, he’d never get used to it, the excruciating pain would always accompany the memory of watch her retreating figure.

Part of him always knew loving Selina would destroy him. 

He also knew he could never stop. 

“Bruce?” She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Selina, I’ve told you I’m responsible for him. I can’t just let you shoot him, I can’t let you have that on your conscious. I can’t.” Bruce replied, stepping closer to her.

She clenched her jaw before turning her head to look back at the door Jerome had escaped from a few minutes before. “Then I’m not taking responsibility for this mess,” she gestured around the room, “So let’s get out of here before the cops show up, yeah?” She turned around heading back towards the door. 

“I can’t.” He said and she slowly turned around staring back at him with a conflicted expression on her face. “It’s not over yet.”

She frowned slightly, her forehead creasing before she shook her head slightly, looking away from him. She pulled the gun out of her belt, holding it out for Bruce. He glance between her and the gun before he tentatively reached for it, expecting her to pull her arm back. But she remained still until he grabbed it out of her hand. She glanced at Bruce one more time before she headed for the diner door. 

“Selina.”

She dropped her hand that had been placed on the handle before she turned her head to look back at him again. Bruce tried to speak, to say anything but it was as if whatever he had thought of asking her was stuck in the back of his throat and he couldn’t get it out. Her face transformed into one of realization before it quickly disappeared, becoming blank like it usually was. 

“Look, Bruce. I can’t.”

“Can’t what, Selina?”

“Do this,” she said, “With you. This was the last time. So, no more contacting me, no more dragging me into your missions. Whatever this is, was, it’s over.”

“Why?” He barely managed to murmur. He felt like something had broken inside of him, his entire body felt a formidable cold. She was trying to run away, trying to escape whatever had taken over her mind, whatever he had done to her. It was always his fault when matters concerned Selina. He desperately wanted to hold onto her, to reassure her. But everytime he got close to her, she would slip through his fingers, quite literally a few minutes before. It was a continuous pattern that had started to control every aspect of his life, especially his thoughts. 

“Why?” She scoffed, turning back to look at him, her eyes darkening. “You want to know why?”

Bruce stepped closer, searching her eyes for any clue on what was going on inside of her head. But like usual, he couldn’t recognize anything. She walked over to him, “Because everyone I’ve ever loved has either left me or turned into a monster.” 

Bruce’s heart dropped. He realized now, he’d only been thinking about himself, about his fear of losing her. He didn’t even try to think about the fact that Selina might be scared for him. Selina didn’t want to open up to him, to let her feel anything for him, because she was afraid. Afraid that no matter what, she would end up getting hurt. Because that’s all that’s ever happened to her. Her mom had left her as a kid, only to come back and use her to get money. Bridget and Ivy turned into unrecognizable mutants because of Hugo Strange. 

She’d lost everyone.

“You have to know that I’d never do that to you. You have to know that, Selina.” He murmured, watching as he turned her head quickly trying to hide the tear slipping from her eye. He hesitantly walked closer to her before brushing a thumb across her cheek. She quickly lifted her head, looking up at him. “I promise you, I will never leave,” He said softly. “Ever.” 

She watched him for a second or maybe more, Bruce couldn't tell how long they stood there for before Selina spoke again. 

“Promises are meant to be broken.” she said firmly, “That’s all I’ve ever known.” 

With that she walked away from him, shoving open the diner door and disappearing into the night, walking further and further away from Bruce. 

The diner soon again descended into silence, except for the light breaths from a boy that felt like he’d lost everything.


End file.
